The Brother, The Prince & The Lover: Blood's PoV
by StardragonElementalist
Summary: Komori Yui is a girl who was sent to live in a mansion with six vampire boys. After a certain event, a vampire and werewolf came to visit them. Velvet and Fang Blood are the chosen protectors of Komori Yui. The two of them were given the mission to ensure that Yui lives while staying with the Sakamaki brothers. There were two reasons for their visit: Yui and an invitation.
1. Prologue

**Colette and Klaus: We're back!**

 **Colette: This time, the story will make more sense!**

 **Klaus: Maybe~**

 **Me: There's something wrong in my life.**

 **Additional note: The prologue has been edited. No complaints are allowed. : -P**

* * *

"Welcome to today's meeting!" an optimistic voice announced.

The lights turned on which revealed a room. A round table with treats was in the middle of the room. Around it were six chairs. Each chair has an occupant. On one of the walls was a large screen.

There was a girl with black hair tied in a ponytail and gray eyes. Beside her was a boy who had similar characteristics as her, but had short black hair. From their appearance alone, you could tell that they were twins.

Next to him was a boy with blood red hair with white streaks and black eyes. Then there was a girl with silver hair and maroon eyes. Both of them had pale skin and had stoic expressions on their faces, yet the girl had a much softer one.

Next to her was a boy with blue green hair and blue eyes. Lastly, there was a girl with multi-colored hair and brown eyes.

It was the multi-colored girl who spoke.

The black-haired girl sighed, "Why are we here, Iste?" Iste grinned, "We are here to discuss a very important event."

"What event?" Her twin asked.

Iste turned to the blue green-haired boy and both of them grinned at each other.

"We are going to do something." the boy explained, "Something so amazing. That'll include all of our friends."

The black-haired girl's eyes widened, "Nier, you don't mean-" "Yes. When I mean all of our friends, I meant _your_ friends too."

The red-haired boy scoffed, "And how are you going to do that?"

Iste and Nier grinned. "That's the reason why you're all here." Iste stated. Nier nodded, "Yeah! We need a place, music and decorations." His smile grew, "Which is why we brought you here to tell you guys."

This time, the black-haired girl scoffed, "More like kidnapped."

The silver-haired girl was in thought, "Is there something wrong, Reina?" Nier asked.

"Maybe she's thinking how stupid and terrible this idea is." The black-haired boy said.

"I agree with Usicis." The red-haired boy commented, "My sister would never agree to this."

"Thank you, Guerre." Usicis turned to his twin, "Do you agree, sister?"

"Don't call me that." She snapped, "You will address me as Rogetti and I agree, this idea will cause problems for us."

"But we're still going with the plan right?" Iste and Nier asked, ignoring the fact that half of the people in the room denied them.

"I think that's up to Reina's decision on the matter, Iste and Nier."

Everyone turned to Reina.

Iste and Nier were nervous while Rogetti, Guerre and Usicis were waiting patiently.

Reina raised her head, which gained their attention.

She smiled.

"Everyone. We have invitations to make."

* * *

 **I have edited the prologue because I have finalized my ideas for this tri-crossover.**

 **I apologize if this might confuse some readers.**

 **Please review.**

 **~StardragonElementalist**


	2. Blood

**Velvet: Hello there.**

 **Fang: Hey...**

 **StardragonElementalist: These two are the OCs for the Diabolik Lovers part of the tri-crossover.**

 **Fang: *leaves***

 **StardragonElementalist: Wait, Fang! We aren't done yet!**

 **Velvet: Don't worry. I sent him to go do something for me.**

 **StardragonElementalist: Okay...but can you do the disclaimer, please?**

 **Velvet: StardragonElementalist does not own Diabolik Lovers, only her OCs and this tri-crossover separated into three stories.**

 **StardragonElementalist: Thanks for that!**

* * *

Yui Komori was walking down the street, heading towards the grocery store. The Sakamaki brothers—half of them—thought it was best for her to have something to do. So they let her—more like ordered her—do the groceries.

Of course, not trusting her being alone without their supervision, Reiji and Laito Sakamaki went with her and were in charge of watching her.

Yui sighed as she remembered what happened earlier that day. Laito noticed her sadness and asked, "What's wrong, Bitch-chan?" She looked at them, "Is it really necessary for you to come? I won't do anything wrong."

Reiji pushed up his glasses, "It is to ensure that you won't try and escape."

"And to make sure that you won't get possessed again." Laito added.

"You still don't trust me to do things by myself?" she asked. "As Laito said, after all that has happened, something else might come after you." Reiji stated.

The conversation ended once they arrived at the grocery store. Yui and Reiji went to get the groceries while Laito tries to harass Yui again. When they got everything needed, they went to the counter to pay. While waiting, Reiji got a phone call.

While he answered the phone call, Laito kept harassing Yui. As she tried to ignore him, she felt someone else looking at her. She looked around the store and saw a red-haired boy with gold eyes staring at her. Just when she was about to ask Laito who he was, a person passed her line of vision and the boy was gone.

"D-Did you see that?" she asked Laito. He raised an eyebrow, "See what?"

Yui pointed to where she saw the boy last, "There was a boy standing there a second ago!"

"Are you looking for more boys to ogle at, Bitch-chan?" he asked. Yui shook her head and before she could continue, Reiji came back from his phone conversation. "We have no time for your silly games," he said, "We need to return to the manor immediately!"

Laito and Yui were confused. "Why?" Yui asked. "We have a visitor at the manor." He answered. "We don't get visitors except for the Mukami brothers and-" Laito's eyes widened at the realization, "They can't be here already!" Reiji glared at Laito, "Well, there are here now and we need to get back quickly."

The three of them exited the store. "Why are they even here?" Laito asked. Reiji glanced at Yui, "One of the reasons why they are her is that they want to meet Yui."

-A Few Minutes Later-

The trio finally arrived back at the manor. Once they entered, they were greeted by the sight of the Shu, Ayato and Subaru waiting in the living room. "Where are they?" Reiji asked them. " _She_ is waiting in the garden," Ayato replied, "Kanato's entertaining her."

"Apparently, _her_ _brother_ had something more important to do before coming here." Subaru added, angrily. Yui was very confused on what they were talking about. "U-um, who are you talking about?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly, afraid that the brothers might get mad at her.

The brothers looked at her. " _She_ wants to see Yui," Shu said, "That's why she's here." Reiji sighed and turned to Yui, "Just follow me and stop asking questions until we get to the garden." He walked towards the direction of the garden, with Yui and the brothers trailing behind him.

-Few More Minutes Later-

They arrived at the garden and Yui saw Kanato talking with a silver-haired girl, who was sitting at the gazebo. As they got closer, she saw that the girl had red eyes. _'S-She's a vampire too!'_ she thought, afraid of what was going to happen.

Kanato saw them, "They are here, Mistress." The silver-haired girl stood up. "Reiji. Laito. Welcome back." she smiled as she said their names. Her smile grew wider when she saw Yui. "This must be Komori Yui." she said. She gestured to the empty seat across her, "Please. Sit with me."

Yui sat down as well as the silver-haired girl. The brothers stood at the sidelines. "Who are you?" Yui blurted out and covered her mouth in embarrassment, "I'm sorry." The girl smiled a little. "Its fine," she said, "I'm Velvet Blood."

"I have a question for you, Yui," Velvet told her, "And you must answer it truthfully." Yui nodded her head. "Are the Sakamaki brothers treating you well?" she asked. The question scared Yui _and_ the brothers.

"Y-yes." Yui stuttered.

Velvet's eyes glowed for a second and smirked, "I told you to answer me truthfully, Yui." Yui grew more terrified.

"If I may ask, Velvet," Laito interrupted the conversation, "But where is your brother?"

"Right behind you." a deep voice answered.

Standing behind Subaru and Kanato was the red-haired boy that Yui saw at the store earlier. Yui gasped, "It's you!"

"I see you've met my brother, Fang." Velvet said. "He was at the store earlier and then disappeared." Yui explained to her. "Not to be rude, Velvet," Shu said, "But you told us that there is another reason to why you are here."

"Of course," Velvet turned to Fang, "Fang give them the invitations." He brought out seven envelopes and gave each one to the brothers and Yui. Velvet cleared her throat, "The second reason is to invite you all to a special event." Yui tilted her head to the side, "A special event?"

"It is called the Castaneda Festival held in the town of Byrd." Velvet explained. "It's hosted by the Codix." Fang added. "But-" Yui stopped herself when Velvet stood up. "That is all for today."

"But why did you want to meet Yui, Mistress?" Kanato asked. The brothers looked at the silver-haired girl in question. She faced them, "I just wanted to see how well she copes with the Sakamaki brothers." The brothers, except Kanato, glared at her and Fang glared back while Velvet stared at them. "What are you implying, Velvet?" Reiji questioned.

Velvet shrugged, "I am not implying anything, Reiji." She turned away from them. "The event is in two weeks," she said, "Fang will come back here tomorrow and escort you there when I tell him to." The brothers are shocked. "Are you saying that-" Velvet faced them again and glared at them. "He is to stay here with you for that reason," she said. They continued their way out.

 _'_ _And to keep an eye on you.'_ she added in her thoughts.

* * *

 **StardragonElementalist: Trivia Time!**

 **Colette: Velvet is a vampire and Fang is a werewolf. It's strange that the two of them are siblings, but are different races. Especially since most vampires and werewolves don't get along.**

 **StardragonElementalist: What are you doing here!**

 **Colette: Velvet and Fang are busy preparing for the festival.**

 **StardragonElementalist: But people don't know who _you_ are!**

 **Colette: Hi there! I'm Colette and I'm from the BroCon part of the tri-crossover.**

 **StardragonElementalist: Please review!**


End file.
